Ding Dong Ditch
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: Who's playing ding-dong-ditch at Hermione's door? And leaving gifts? Rated T.


**(a/n) Knock. Knock. Who's there. Is presented by PrimaVeraDream. The characters are own by J.K. Rowling. Please excuse my grammar and review!**

**Ding-Dong-Ditch**

**8 AM:**

_Knock. Knock._

"Who's there?" Hermione opened the door but there was no one. _Strange. _Then she closed the door before walking back to the kitchen to resume her breakfast. Every morning, before heading to the ministry, she will read the Daily Prophet. At the age of 30, she's already the head of her department, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They don't call her the brightest witch of her age for nothing. The floo activated. The green flames hurled out Ron and Harry and their children. "Harry, Ron, what are you guys doing here?"

"Sorry, Hermione, but something came up at the Auror Department. Will you mind looking after James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, and Rose?" said Harry.

"Where's Ginny?"

"She's training with the Holyhead Harpies."

"And Lavender's out shopping with Luna." said Ron.

"But I have work."

"Please Hermione. We'll tell them you're sick or something." begged Harry.

"Fine. But only for today. You'll bring any paperwork home for me."

"Thanks, Hermione!" Ron then head back into the floo.

"We really appreciate it." And Harry followed suit.

Facing the kids, Hermione said, "Well, looks like you're stuck with me kids. What do you want to do?"

"Aunt Mione, I'm hungry." cried Hugo.

"Me too." said his sister.

"How about you, James, Albus, Lily?"

"We want to eat ice cream."

"Ice cream in the morning? You'll get a stomach ache. Lets eat something else first. How about we eat french toasts then in the afternoon we'll go and get ice cream?"

"Yay!" they all yelled.

"Shh... Quiet down or the neighbors will hear."

"Yes, Aunt Mione."

As Hermione was making french toasts someone came to knock at the door. James ran to the window and saw a blond man. "Aunt Mione, there's a strange man outside your door!"

"Don't open it, James! I'm coming!" Hermione arrived at the window. "Now who are we looking at?"

"He's gone! But he was just there! I swear!"

"Okay. Okay. I believe you." Hermione went and opened the door. On the floor was a basket of freshly picked flowers. Hermione looked down her street but saw no one again. As Hermione was thinking about the situation that happened this morning, the smoking alarm started beeping. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _Hermione quickly closed the door and went back to her kitchen to finish the french toasts. "Darn it. This one's burnt." Rose began to tear up. "Don't worry, Rose. I'll make you another one."

**9 AM:**

They had finally finish their breakfast. James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, and Rose was taking a nap. Hermione finally has the house to herself. _Ah... So peaceful. _she had thought. But the knocking at her door interrupted her peaceful moment. Again. Annoyed that she was robbed from her moment she almost threw the door open. But remembering that there was children sleeping here, she kept her volume to a minimum. "Who's there?" But identical to the first two times there was no one. There was something on the floor. A bottle of champagne unopened was just sitting on the ground outside her door. "Alright. Who's playing a trick? I have no patience for this childish behavior."Hermione yelled. "Ding-dong-ditching and leaving things outside my door." muttered Hermione. "If I found out who did it, I'll skin them alive."

Over the next few hours, the mysterious person kept knocking on the door and leaving gifts for Hermione. Hermione was not flattered at all. In fact, she was irritated. Whoever's doing this must have wanted to die. James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, and Rose has already woke up. They have begged to go and get ice cream. And Hermione has finally submitted to them. She was hoping whoever it is will stop before she gets back.

"Diagon Alley!" Hermione said after she threw in some floo powder. She led the kids through the streets and arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Good afternoon, madam! What flavor would you like?" greeted an employee of the said shop.

"I would like vanilla. And what would you like Rose?"

"Vanilla please!"

"Lily?"

"Mint chocolate chip!

"James?"

"Strawberry!"

"Ew! Strawberry are for girls!"

"Shut up Hugo!"

"Hugo! It's not nice to make fun of others. Apologize now."

"Sorry."

"Now what flavor do you want?"

"Pistachio." James snickered. "Ew." he said under his breath. Hugo ignored him.

"I want chocolate!" yelled an enthusiastic Albus.

"Coming right up!" said the employee.

They spent the entire afternoon wandering around Diagon Alley. When they went back to Hermione's house, the front was filled with bystanders.

"What's going on here?" she asked one of the bystanders.

"It's a yard sale!" he replied.

"What?! Stop! Leave at once! You all are trespassing! I can have you all arrested for this!"

"Is this your house?"

"Yes! And what's your problem?"

"Look at all the unopened gifts."

"So what? Leave!" screamed Hermione. All of them scrambled to get out of there. They were all afraid of Hermione for her reputation in the neighborhood. It was said that she works in the underworld. She was always so secretive. Never interacting with others. No one ever saw her walk through her front door. And there was constant screaming in her house. Some kids even started a rumor about her being a witch. Which was true. The screaming were caused by the kids. She never walk through her door because she saw no need of it when she have a floo. And she actually works in the _other_ world.

"Aunt Mione, you're so scary." said an amazed Lily.

"If I don't scare them away, they'll barge right into my house. Muggles are quite scared of witches, you know? Come on. Into the house." Hermione took out her wand and vanished all the gifts from her front yard. Which included shelves of books, racks of clothes, jewelry, and all kind of unnecessary stuff. But she stored the books away in her room.

**7 PM:**

They have just finished dinner. Shortly afterwards, Harry and Ron came to pick them up.

"Bye Aunt Mione!" Rose went over and kissed Hermione in the cheek. Lily did the same. James, Albus, and Hugo just hugged her.

"See you later!" Hermione yelled back. _Whoosh. _They were then engulfed in the flames.

"So tired." Hermione exclaimed after they left. She rubbed her sore feet and headed for a long, hot shower.

Soon after her shower, she looked outside from her bedroom window. Somewhere in the darkness, something shined in her eyes. She followed the light and decided to check it out. Hermione put on a jacket and prey on her mysterious admirer. The mysterious man walk to the front of the door and Hermione attacked him like a wild animal.

"Hyah! Karate chop!" Hermione learned some martial arts when she was younger. The man was no match for her as he was laying on the ground, waving a white flag. When Hermione's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized who had she just attacked. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"Surprise?"

"You were the one that's playing ding-dong-ditch?"

"What's ding-dong-ditch?"

"Nevermind. Why did you put all the gifts out there?"

"It's fun!"

"Hmph! Believe you would mature over the years." mumbled Hermione.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"Nevermind. What did you bring this time?" Draco pulled Hermione into an embrace.

"Marry me." Draco and Hermione has dated over a year already and nobody knows.

"What?"

"Marry me." he repeated. "Look at your finger." Hermione looked down and saw a ring resting on her finger. Hermione tried pulling out the ring but with no success. "Don't bother trying. It won't come off unless you agree."

"Oh, what the hell." Hermione gave up on pulling the ring out.

"Does that mean you agreed?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said, holding out her hand in front of his face. "Come on in. So do you want coffee, tea, or firewhiskey?"

"I'd prefer you." Hermione blushed.

"Not until after the marriage."

"Aw! You've ruined all the fun."


End file.
